Shinji and Asuka Romance Saga - Part 1
by Blade Goddess
Summary: This is drama and it has some romance in it. Asuka and Shinji have been together since last year. Is Kaworu really dead?


Shinji and Asuka Romance Saga - Part 1  
  
(Shinji and Asuka have been together since last year, they are 15 years old,  
Misato is 30, etc, all the characters are 1 yr older Please review this! ^_^ )  
~~~~  
Shinji Ikari sighed. He left the flowers on Mana's grave and walked away.   
Today was a year after Mana's death. It was all his fault, he felt it.  
  
"Hey Shinji, cheer up!" Asuka Langley ran up to Shinji and hugged him.  
She saw that his face was covered with tears. Asuka saddened at the sight.  
  
"Asuka...," said Shinji as he buried his face onto Asuka's shoulder.   
"I'm sorry Shinji. There is nothing we can do about it now."   
She closed her eyes and held Shinji in a deep embrace.  
  
A loud car horn beeped. Misato Katsunagi climbed out.  
"Hey, time to go home....!" said Misato.  
She saw Asuka and Shinji in each others arms crying softly.  
They had not even noticed her.  
  
Misato walked quietly up to Shinji and Asuka and tapped them on their shoulders.  
"I'm sorry for interrupting...but its time to go home," Misato said softly.  
She led Shinji and Asuka back to her car.  
The trip back to Misato's apartment was in silence.  
  
~~~~  
  
Rei Ayanami walked back to her apartment.  
She had been living there since Gendo had died  
and Misato was promoted to captain,  
and bought her an apartment.  
  
Rei had been released from Yui Ikari's and the Angel's DNA.   
Misato and NERV did not think she would have survived,  
when the removed the DNA, but she did.  
Inside the clone there had been a mind, a mind fighting to control it self.  
Rei smiled. She lay on her bed and slept.  
  
~~~~  
  
"The time draws near," said Kaworu's spirit.  
"Nooo! Don't take Asuka away from me! Nooo!!!" Shinji fell onto his knees.  
"It is your own cause. You are cursed," Kaworu said coldly.  
"Asuka is INNOCENT!!! DON'T HURT HER!!!" Shinji yelled angrily.  
Kaworu snickered and said nothing.  
"You know what Kaworu? You know what?! F*** you!!!" Shinji threw a punch.  
  
Shinji woke up. His night was filled with terror and worry.  
But that was the past now. The first thing he thought of was...  
"Asuka!" Shinji ran out of his room and entered Asuka's room silently.  
She was sound asleep.  
  
He let out a sigh of relief. Shinji started to leave but   
he saw how sweet Asuka looked when she was asleep.   
Bending down, Shinji gave Asuka a soft kiss.  
He held it lingering there for a second then pulled back.  
"I love you," he whispered.  
  
~~~~  
  
Asuka yawned. She had just woken up. She could hear Misato and Shinji having breakfast. She was surprised, since she woke up so late. But Asuka didn't mind,  
she had the best dream. She and Shinji were in each others arms expressing their   
feelings for each other (This isn't hentai).   
  
"Good morning, my sweet love, Asuka-chan," said Shinji at Asukas doorway.  
"Shinji! Guten Morgan!" Asuka smiled and threw her arms around him.  
"I was just thinking of you." said Asuka.  
Shinji smiled. "I was too." He thought of the dream he had and grimaced."  
'No,' he thought. 'Nothing will happen to you, Asuka-chan. I will protect you with   
my life." He hugged her back, closer than ever.  
  
~~~~  
  
"We can't detect its AT field, captain! It can't be an Angel!" yelled Maya.  
"Send Unit 01 out. It has to be," said Misato calmly.  
  
Shinji was ready. He was in his EVA, backed up by Unit 02.   
He wasn't going to let anything happen to Asuka.  
Sudden movement! There was something in Tokyo 3.  
Unit 01 moved towards Tokyo 3.  
With Asuka not far behind.  
  
Asuka suddenly screamed. "Asuka!!! Asuka whats....."  
Shinji's voice was cut off by static.  
Unit 02 was going bserk. It was not in Asuka's control.  
"Unit 02!!!" Asuka screamed. "Anta baka!!! You are supposed   
to listen to me!!!"  
  
Shinji was doing anything he could to get through to Asuka.  
"Asuka!!! ASUKA!!! Can you hear me?!"  
Kaworu's voice echoed through Shinji's head.  
"Shinji, say goodbye to Asuka,"  
"Kaworu!!! Damn you! Leave Asuka alone!" shouted Shinji.  
Suddenly Unit 01 was thrown against Unit 02.  
Thne everything blacked out.  
  
~~~~  
  
Shinji woke up, in a hospital bed. First he felt immense pain, then his mind registered.  
His first concern was Asuka. He lifted his head to look around.  
Then incredible pain striked him.  
"AHH!" said Shinji.  
"You must rest," said Rei from the side of Shinji's bed.  
"You have saved the second child's life."  
"Rei?" asked Shinji. "Where is she and how is she doing?"  
  
As soon as he said this, a hospital bed was wheeled in, and plaved next to him.  
"Shinji-kun?"said Asuka weakly.  
"Oh my god!" Shinji, forgetting all his pain, leaned over and held Asuka in his arms.  
"Oh Asuka," sobbed Shinji. "Asuka, don't die out on me. Don't leave me."  
Asuka smiled weakly. "I'm sorry Shinji-kun, I'm a baka. I love you...,"  
Then Asuka slipped into unconciousness.  
  
~~~~  
  
to be continued...  



End file.
